Mello's Bed and Other Stories from Wammy's Boys
by HeionA
Summary: A series of oneshots including the deviant art requested "Mello's Bed" and "Join Me?". Mainly Matt and Mello, a little bit of Near here and there . Rated T for Yaoi and swearing.
1. Mello's Bed

**So this is the beggining of a little series of oneshots for the Wammy's boys, most will be cute and/or funny.**

* * *

"Mello?" Matt called softly into his best friends room.

"Whaaaat Matt?" Mello groaned, rolling over. He was sleeping soundly till the redhead came in and interupted. Matt shrank back.

"Mel, I had a bad dream..." he whispered. Mello sat up.

"You woke me up because of a god damned-" he stopped mid sentence. Matt looked a little freaked out. he sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Could I...maybe sleep in here?" he asked. Mello dropped his head back down on the pillow.

"Fine...." he grumbled, lifting the blanket. Matt hopped in next to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Thanks Mel...I owe ya one.." the gamer muttered sleepily. Mello patted his head.  
"Yeah, whatever."

A few minutes later, he heard another person enter.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Mello demanded.

"I was wondering..." Near began quietly. Mello wanted to punch something. Near too?

"You what? You want to sleep here too? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Bad dreams would not frighten me, they have no logic and are often figments of our imagination."

"Then leave."

"Please?"

Mello sighed and lifted the other side of the banket. "Get in..." he muttered. Near cuddled up to unoccupied side of Mello.

"Thank you..." he whispered. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just to tired to fight with you, so just sleep."

* * *

Rodger walked in to see the shock of his life: his top 3 students, 2 of which hated each other, were all tangled up on Mello's bed. Things at Wammy's were never what they seemed.


	2. Matt Finds Annie

**Matt finds Annie....and decides that it is a piece of comical musical genius......**

* * *

"Guys, come here!" Matt yelled from his room. Mello rolled his eyes.

"For the last time Matt, we don't want to play Kingdom Hearts with you!" he yelled, throwing a shoe across the hall.

"No way man, this is better!" Matt yelled, running into the room. Mello looked up from the book he was reading.

"Well? What in your life, Matty, is better than a video game?" he said with a smirk.

"This movie! Oh my god, it has me busting a freaking gut! You and Near have to see this shit!" Matt yelled. Mello rolled his eyes again and pounded on the wall between his room and Near's.

"Yo Albino! Matty's got something he wants us to see!" he yelled thru the thin walls. They heard slow shuffling as Near went to Matt's room.

"Come on, even Near's gonna watch it!" Matt begged.

"Fine....let's get this over with..."

* * *

"Holy shit Matt, this movie is freaking weird!" Mello yelped when the little redheaded girl started singing.

"Wait, just listen to what they're singing!" Matt gagged on his own laughter.

_"It's a hard knock life for us, its a hard knock liiiiiiife for us...."_

"Oh my fucking god....you have to be kidding me...." Mello muttered.

_"'Steada treated, we get tricked! Stead kisses, we get kicked! It's a hard knock life......"_

And then they started _dancing_. _**Dancing**_, for pity's sake!

"Matt, i understand that you are not as smart as Mello and I, but this is by far the most rediculous thing I have ever seen you show us..." Near muttered. Matt shushed him.

"Dude, shut up! This is fucking hilarious!!" He shushed, then fell over laughing.

"What the hell is this movie, anyways?" Mello asked.

"Annie!"


	3. The break in

"Mello, I'm bored." Matt groaned from his gameboy. Mello looked up from his study book.

"You look occupied to me." he grumbled. The redhead shrugged. A few minutes later, it started again.

"Mello....I'm hungry."

"Then go get something from the kitchen." he said without looking up.

"Can't." Matt whined. Mello looked over at the clock. It was well past midnight. He looked back at Matt.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He hissed. Matt's face lit up with a sudden idea.

"Wanna help me break in?"

Matt tapped his foot outside the pantry. Mello sure was taking long. The "break in" had gone without a hitch, and now Mello was getting the food.

"Mel, hurry it up, I'm aging here!" he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah Mattie." was the whispered reply. Matt jumped out of his skin. He heard footsteps. He ran into the pantry, flat into Mello.

"Jesus-" Mello began, only to have the gamer's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Shh...people." he whispered. Mello nodded. The croutched in the corner, hoping that the person wouldn't be heading for the pantry. The door opened, and they knew they had no such luck. But to their surprise, It was L who had walked in, looking for his secret stash of sweets that Mello had just snatched off the shelf. L swung his head to face them slowly, a small smirk on his face.

"Alright boys, you can come out." he said. Matt and Mello remained as they were, hoping L would give up.  
"I know you're in there, and you're not in trouble." L said nicely. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. There was no point in hiding anymore. They crawled out to face a smiling L.

"Now boys, what did I tell you about stealing from the pantry?" he asked. The boys looked at one another. Had he said something about that?

"Uh, not to?" Mello asked. L laughed.

"No, never hide in the pantry when you hear footsteps! Then you're cornered." he said, pressing his thumb to his lip. The two boys grinned at each other.

"Now, who wants cake?"


	4. Bedtime story

"And so, Little Red Ridinghood got eaten because of her foolish assumptions. So, the moral of the story is never to make assumptions in any case, for it will make an ass of you in the end." L said, closing the large book of fairytales. Three boys looked up at him, awestruck. Even Rodger, listening outside, didn't know what to say. L had a way of turning even the most innocent of fairytales into a criminology lesson. And even if this one was not so innocent, he knew L had changed the story to make it fit his point.

"But, wasn't it because of The wolf's lies that she got eaten?" Matt asked. L pressed a thumb to his lip.

"I suppose that was part of it, But she assumed that the wolf was her grandmother even though her grandmother looked different. " he explained. Mello shook his head.

"That isn't the moral at all." the 8 year old proclaimed. L looked at him with an entertained smirk.

"Then what, little Mello, is it?" he asked.

"Never go through the woods to grandmother's." he said self statisfied and grinning. L laughed out loud.

"And tell me, how did you come to that conclusion, my friend?" he asked. Mello had actually caught his attention.

"Well, If she had never went in the woods, she woulda never met the wolf and the wolf never woulda ate her and her grandma , so I say the moral is never go thru the woods to grandmother's." L opened his mouth to speak, but he was intterupted by Matt.

"Mel, that's the stupidest thing ever! The wolf woulda ate them anyways!" Matt retorted.

"Allright, Allright, there's no need to argue boys." L said, patting each boy on the back.

" It's not stupid! Look, she went in the woods and they died!" Mello yelled, throwing a pillow at Matt.

" It is so! They were decieved and they died for that!" Matt retorted, throwing the pillow back.

"Boys..." L warned.

"You're an idiot!" Mello yelled.

"You're a moron!" Matt retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, you suck at video games!"

"You suck at criminology!" Matt screeched, his face an ugly puice now. Mello's face went pale.

"Take...it..back.." He said quietly.

"No!" Matt replied.

"I said..." Mello began, coiling up, "Take. It. Back."

"And I said NO!" Matt yelled. L saw a flash of blonde as Mello tackled Matt off the bed. Mello pounded his fists on Matt's chest as the smaller boy yanked on his long hair.

"Boys!" L raised his voice to normal level. There was no reaction, only the sound of scuffling and mumbled curses.

"Mihael! Mail!" L yelled. The boy's froze. L pointed at the beds, and the boys scrambled up into them without another word.

He turned to leave, and said in a much louder voice than he usually used, "So as I said, NEVER make assumptions, for they'll make an ass out of you in the end. And THAT is the moral of the story. Good night!"

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. They had just gotten in a fist fight over a bedtime story. Next time he'd stick to Dr. Seuss. There was no way they could get into an argument about that...

* * *

The next evening, the sound of scuffling was heard again, but stopped when all of Wammy's heard L yell, "God damn it! It's just the Fucking Cat in the Hat! How can you possibly argue about it!"


	5. Matt Finally Wins

**So we all know what a bitch Mello can be....but for once, him being a bitch did something good.**

* * *

Mello was sitting on Matt's bed, staring intently at his school book while Matt laid on the floor, playing his gameboy. The room was silent save for the sounds of gunshots ringing from Matt's handheld game.

"Matt, turn that thing off...." Mello commanded from his perch.

"Tch. Make me, oh mighty king shit." He muttered from the floor.

He was met with a large book to the head.

"Now shut it off!" Mello growled. Matt ignored him, turning the volume up. Mello was grinding his teeth in anger. Matt smirked, knowing how much this was annoying Mello. Mello finally threw the book aside.

"No wonder you're always third! You're such a fucking dumbass!" he yelled, his blonde hair tossing. Matt glared at him, then took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Mello, you know just as well as I do that I do not even try on those tests. I just try enough to maintain my third place."

"Well, that's all you'll ever be, Mail Jeevas, THIRD. Inferior to ME."

"Says the boy who is inferior to another 3 years younger than him." Matt smirked. Mello kicked him in the back of the head.

"Shut your stupid mouth, just shut your fucking mouth!" he yelled. Matt turned around and punched the blonde in the thigh. Mello leaned back on his elbows, chuckling to himself.

"You know, I bet your parents were just as fucking stupid as you. That's probably why they're dead..." Matt felt his blood boil.

"Don't you..." he hissed between clenched teeth," EVER..speak of my parents." Mello smirked.

"Did I say something that made little Mattie mad?" He taunted. Matt's hands clenched into fists.

"I don't know what you're doing, Mello...but I'd suggest you stop it. Now." Mello leaned down and kissed Matt's cheek.

"Night Mattie, my inferior..." he whispered.

**1 week later**

Matt smirked to himself. He and Mello hadn't spoken for nearly a week now, and now Mello was in for the surprise of his life. Rodger's voice sounded over the P.A. system, sounding old and crackly. He looked over at Mello, who was staring at the speaker intently, and then at Near, who ignored it.

"Our Top three students of the week are Matt, Near, and Mello. Congradulations, Matt. Please report to Rodger's office at the end of this announcment." The P.A. clicked off, and Matt turned to smirk at Mello. The P.A. clicked back on.

"And Matt, that was not an invitation. You are to report to Rodger's office."

Matt got up, walking past Mello and Near.

Mello hissed, "There has to be a mistake....there has to be..."

Near simply said, "Congradulations, Matt. You're not the spineless fool I once thought you were."

Matt shrugged. He walked into Rodger's office, standing on one foot and scratching the back of his leg with his foot.

"Matt, you have seriously impressed me." Matt's eyes widened. It wasn't Rodger's voice congradulating him....it was L's.

"Um...thanks?" he said, at a loss for words. L smiled at him.

"What inspired such a change?" he asked. Matt's face burned.

"Well...Mello said I'd always be less than him..so I guess I got mad and actually tried." L smiled.

"Why don't you get mad more often? I think you may have more potential than even Mello or Near." Matt shrugged.

"I don't really see a point in wasting my energy on anger. Plus, I kinda like being 3rd. I just don't want Mello thinking that that's all I CAN be." The red head turned and walked out of the office, as L chuckled to himslef.

"So, Matt finally wins."


	6. Thinking Place

**Near just needs to learn what not to do to Mello...lolz**

* * *

"Shut up, you said you wanted your won little place to think, and I'm givin it to ya!" Mello growled at the white haired boy he was stuffing in a dresser drawer.

"But Mello....It's too small..." the boy whimpered.

Mello called back to Matt, "Does this look too small for Albino here?" Matt didn't even look up from his game.

"Hmm...yeah, sure, whatever you say Mel..."

Mello grinned.

"See, even Matt agrees. So shut up and duck!"

The white haired child only whined and tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Hmm...what is it exactly that you are doing, Mello?" He heard a gentle tenor inquire.

"Uh...letting Near out of the drawer?" he said with a nervous smile. He gently lifted Near out of the drawer and set him on his feet.

"There you go, don't play in drawers..." he said, patting him on the head.

Matt looked up from his game finally, and said, "So, you couldn't fit him in the drawer? I told you..." he tsked, "Shoulda put him in Rodger's wardrobe. He woulda fit in there." He looked up at the dark eyed man that had his thumb pressed to his lip.

"Oh, hi L."

"So, this was not your idea?" Matt shook his head. "Nope, But Near's gotta learn the stuff you don't do to Mel."

L smiled. "And what is that?"

"Well, for one thing, never get between him and chocolate...and don't intterupt him while he's studying or reading unless you like the taste of shoe...." L laughed.

"Did Near commit one of those vile acts?" he asked. Matt shrugged.

"The heck if I know. I'm just here to make sure there's minimal blood."


	7. Join me?

**Okay! I FINALLY got back to my favorite characters!!! Quick Note: This was inspired by the deviation: "DN Cosplay: Join Me?" By Reimei-No-Shi (he's my favorite Cosplay Mello, but don't ask him about his perfect boots, cause he'll say no to telling you. It's a secret XD) Anyways, listen to me jabber on and on. Well, enjoy!!!! **

* * *

"Finally, home," Matt groaned, shuffling thru his pockets trying to find his key to the apartment. It had been a long day in Matt's book, and all he wanted to do was relax. He swung the door open and yelled, "Mel? I'm home, you here?" The blonde Mafia member didn't reply, and he was no where to be found, so Matt just shrugged and dropped on the couch. It was really unlike Mello to be home so early anyways, with all the work he had to do. Matt sighed, already feeling the boredom set in. He couldn't even play any video games to pass the time because it was getting fixed. Damn X-box got knocked over once and it gave him the three red rings of death. He pulled the goggles off his face and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm so tired..." he muttered, to no one in particular. He rolled his thin shoulders, trying to loosen the stiff muscles. He got up and walked into the bathroom, stripping as he went. He was tired, His back hurt (Like that was a surprise....) and wanted to get a shower before Mello got home, knowing that there was no way he'd get to shower alone if he was there. He pulled his boxers off and streched until he was standing on his tip toes, yawning. He knew it was gonna be a long night, but it wasn't like he didn't love it. He looked down, only to see Mello lounging in the tub, smirking up at him.

"Now If only I had that view every time I got to see you."

Matt just kind of stood there, dumbstruck. Mello had been home the whole time? When had he gotten home? He mentally slapped himself in the head for not noticing him when he walked in. Mello laughed at him, "Well, you certainly are oblivious. How didn't you notice me when you came in here?" Matt blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Mello smirked at him. It was so much fun to catch the red head off-gaurd, even if sometimes it was just too easy. The shocked look on his face was so freaking cute, he couldn't help but do shit like this from time to time just to see it. Matt on the other hand, he didn't know why, but having Mello's face....right there...well, it made him blush twenty shades of red. It wasn't as if Mello hadn't seen him naked a million times, but it was just something about his viewing position that was strangely embarassing and arousing. Mello noticed Matt's condition and coyly bekoned to him, resting on the edge of the tub.

"Join me?" Mello asked, giving him the most sexual look he had in his arsenal. Matt almost melted in a puddle on the floor right there. Mello always had a way of getting what he wanted...and it looked like he had just won another battle. Matt climbed in, sinking down into the hot water just as Mello leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

**So, I know that it's super short, go ahead and throw stuff at me. *waits patiently* Okay, now that that's over with, be on the lookout for the next oneshot, "Birthmark" and my new MattXMello fanfiction, "Lace Panties" :) kay, R&R!!!!**


	8. Matt's Questions

**Matt always has something interesting to ask....doesn't he? **

* * *

Matt and Mello were laying around, Mello with his nose burried in a criminology book and Matt lazily staring out the window. His gameboy was dead, and he was bored out of his mind, so he started thinking. And Matt thinking often ended with a very annoyed Mello and a very bruised Matt.

"Mello?" Matt asked tentatively. He was genuinely curious, but he knew that Mello was going to get annoyed quick.

"What?"

"I have a question..."

"Okay."

"Do giraffe's die?" Mello gave Matt the strangest look.

"Of course they die."

"But, have you seen one die?" Matt asked.

"Well, no."

"Have you seen a dead giraffe?" He persisted.

"No..."

"Have you seen a giraffe's skelleton?"

"No, but that doesn't mean it doesn't die!" Mello yelled, his blonde hair tossing.

"It doesn't?"

"No!"

"Oh...." A few moments later, Matt had another question. "Mello?"

"What now?"

"Um, does it make sense to you that if you weighed 150 lbs, and you could lift 300 lbs, that you should be able to fly by sitting on a chair and lifting yourself up?"

"Of course it doesn't!"

"Why?"

"Gravity, damnit!"

Matt looked down, looking sad. "I hate gravity...."


	9. Mello's Explanation of Albinisim

**I had to write about about Albinisim in a letter form for science. So, I immeadiately thought of Mello and wrote it in his words. I got an A on the paper, and now I share it with you. **

* * *

Dear Mrs. Golemberke,

Apparently you want to know about the genetic disease of Albinisim. Well, you've come to the right place. This kid I grew up with is an albino named Near, but that's not his only problem. Anyways. Albinisim is when the skin lacks pigmentation, (or as I like to say, a personality) so it is completely pale white. Their eyes also lack pigmentation, causing them, in most cases, to be red. I think that only the freaks like Near get the red eyes 'cause it makes them extra creepy. But, that's just me. Albinos have trouble with vision, as well as sensitivity to the sun and an inability to bathe (Again, I think that's just Near.) There isn't a cure for albinisim, just like there isn't a cure for stupid, cause if there were a cure for both, then Near wouldn't suck near as much as he does right now. When Near was a little egg inside his mom, one of his X's got all f*cked up and made it so he wouldn't come out right. Then, his dad's sperm was all f*cked up on it's X chromasome, but instead of dying and not ruining my life, he was born all freaky and Albino like. They aren't mentally retarded (except Near), they just look weird and have to do weird things to care for their skin and hair. Alot of times, albinos don't make an albino baby so Near's kids (if he ever loses his virginity) won't be albino's for sure. There would be the same chance if two normal people had a kid and it be albino.

So anyways, that's what I know about albinos from the freaky kid named Near that I grew up with.

Mello


	10. How Matt met Mello

**I think** **this is probably how Matt and Mello met....but thats just me.**

* * *

Something was poking him, but he ignored it, looking deeply into the gamescreen. The poking continued, but Matt continued to ignore it.

WHACK!

Matt yelped, grabbing his head and whirling around. It was that blonde kid, the one he couldn't tell weather it was a boy or a girl. Instead of hitting the blonde back, he just grabbed his game and scooted over up against the wall. The blonde gave him a strange look, and inquired,

"How come you didn't hit me back?"

Matt peeked back over his shoulder, but then just shrugged and returned to his game.

WHACK! He just looked up at the blonde.

"Are you stupid or something?"

Matt shook his head.

"Then what? You just don't talk? Can't you talk?"

Matt shrugged and replied, "I can talk."

The blonde squatted down in front of Matt, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Mello." Matt shook his hand, not saying a word. Mello grinned.

"You really don't talk much. I like you." Matt just looked at him warily. Just then, they heard heavy footsteps in the hall.

"Mello! You get out here right this instant! Mello!!" Matt stood up quickly and shoved Mello in a closet. Rodger walked in, looking down at Matt.

"Ah, you are the new boy. Tell me, have you seen a Blonde boy go past here? He looks a bit like a girl, wears all black?" Mello held his breath from inside the closet, hoping the kid covered for him. Matt nodded, pointing out the door.

"Yeah, he came in here, looking for somewhere to hide. He ran out the door and down the hall when he couldn't find anywhere. Said something about the Cafeteria."

Rodger smiled at the boy, and thanked him before running out. Mello tumbled out of the closet, and sat next to him.

"You covered for me."

Matt shrugged.

"You didn't have to do that."

Matt shrugged again.

"Don't expect me to do it for you!" Mello yelled at the redhead.

Matt shrugged again and mumbled, "I don't plan on gettin in trouble."

Mello folded his arms and nudged Matt with his foot. "I decided you're my new partner."

Matt just looked up at Mello and smiled.


	11. Who Knew?

"Mello, look at what I bought!" Matt yelled, running into their bedroom. Mello looked up at him, his face a twist of annoyance and curiosity.

"Whatcha got there, Mattie?" he asked, setting down his book. Matt tore open the box he had in his hands, his face alight with excitement.

"I bought underwater explosives! Sounds neat, huh?" He said, holding out one of the small explosives. Mello took it greedily. If there was one thing he liked better than chocolate, it was explosives. He turned and gave Matt a devilish grin.

"Wanna try it out?"

* * *

They ran to the boys bathroom and lit it, not thinking about the consequences, but when the fuse started burning, they began to panic.

"Why did ya light it, ya dumb ass!" Mello yelled, throwing it at Matt.

Matt threw it back, yelling, "You were the one who wanted to try it out, you retard!"

They both continued to throw it until it fell in the toilet. Mello ran over and flushed it, then they walked out the bathroom, both heaving sighs of relief.

"Boy I'm glad that-"

* * *

*BOOM*

* * *

There was a huge explosion, knocking Matt and Mello backwards and shaking Wammys to it's core. Matt looked over at Mello, caughing thru the smoke and dust.  
"Who knew underwater explosives stay lit underwater?"


	12. The Painting

"Come on," Matt begged. Mello shot him a dirty look thru his blonde bangs. "No, Matt..." he said with a sigh. The redhead's face drooped a bit.  
"Pleeeease?" he begged. Mello stopped walking and folded his arms.  
"No, Matt," His voice was set and even, the way it sounded when he pretended he wouldn't change his mind. It was the same tone he had used on Matt when Matt wanted to play video games, or sneak out, or steal something, or sleep in Mello's bed with him.

In each instance, though, Matt invariably got what he wanted.

"Oh come ON. It'll be fun!" He exclaimed, he face blazing with want. Mello looked over at Matt, which was his downfall. Matt slowly stuck out his lower lip, and made it quiver, widening his already shining green eyes. "No, not the face, not the face," Mello groaned as Matt continued to change expressions from begging, to sad, to angry, to hope and back to begging.

"No, you won't get me with the face. Stop, Matt...come on, stop," he said as the expressions changed, his voice getting more and more desprate, "Come on, Mattie, come on, not the face...that's low, come on!" Mello looked away, and began walking. leaving Matt behind. Matt jumped on Mello's back and rode it piggyback for a few seconds before Mello started to groan a bit.

"Please? If you help me, I'll get off your back," Matt tried to bargain, but Mello tried his best to stay set in his thoughts.  
"No means no, Mattie," Mello said, his will beggining to crack.

"Come on!!" he moaned, lighting another cigarrette. Mello snatched the tobacco out from between his lips, smashing it on the ground.

"Don't smoke those things, they'll give you cancer and you'll die," he demanded. Matt rolled his eyes.

"You work for the Mafia, and I don't bitch that you could get shot in the fucking face, so don't bitch about me smoking," he fumed, sticking another cigarrette between his teeth and taking a deep drag. Mello rolled his eyes, as Matt glared at him again, "And don't fucking change the subject. Come on, I really want to! And anyways, you have enough connections that we won't get caught!" Mello finally submitted.

"Fine. Let's just fucking do it," he groaned. Matt's face lit up.

* * *

"Come on, " Matt whispered, pulling Mello thru the duct system. Mello fell to the floor and watched as Matt scurried over and shut off the Alarm system. Mello looked up, and almost choked. They were inside a private collector's personal museum, surrounded by beautiful, priceless paintings and sculptures. Matt waved Mello to follow him.

He sure looks like he knows his way around this place.

Mello rounded to see Matt staring at a small portrait of a woman, his eyes misty and his face looking far away.

"Mattie, what is it?" he asked, putting his hand on his shoulder. Matt let out a small sigh.

"This one, Mello. I want this one," he said, his fingers almost reverently brushing the woman's cheek. Mello looked closer at the picture, trying to see why Matt seemed so enamored with it. He couldn't figure it out, so he shrugged and replied, "Sure...but why...?" Matt looked down. "I'll explain when we get home."

* * *

Matt and Mello had stolen the piece without a hitch, and now it hung on the wall of their bedroom. Matt had never told him why he wanted the damn painting, but sure enough, day after day Mello would come home and Matt would be in their room, looking at the damn thing and sometimes talking to it. It was fucking creepy.

"Matt, you home? I brought you a new game.." Mello said softly, hoping Matt would not notice he had returned. He crept around the corner, and heard Matt's voice from their room.

"....You know,Mom, I really like my job. I like working behind the scenes, but I worry about him. He's right out in the middle of the fighting, and he cant seem to understand that I'm scared. He so damn fearless..." Matt stopped speak, burying his face in his hands, "I just wish he was more careful. The way he goes out there, it's as though he thinks he's untouchable. He may be untouchable, but I'm not!" he cried. Mello couldn't figure it out. He called the painting Mom, but Matt claimed to have never known his mom. And what was all that shit about him? Did it really bother Matt that much? He heard a soft sigh, as Matt wiped off his face and looked back up at the painting.

"Thanks for listening Mom. Sometimes I really wish you hadn't died in that fire, but then again, if you didn't, then I woulda never met him, huh? Does that make me a bad person for not being totally sad you died?" He ran his fingers thru his hair, sticking a cigarrette in his mouth, but pausing, taking it out, and stuffing it in his pocket, "You know, I never told Mello how close you and I were. I knew that it always bothered him that he didn't know his mom, so I didnt want to tell him I knew you. It would have hurt him, you understand, don't you, Mom? He's gonna be home soon. Well, I love ya."

He stood, streching out. Mello turned and fled, running out the door as quietly as possible.

* * *

"Mattie, I'm home," he called, walking in to see Matt on the couch. Matt looked up, and smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Mells. How was work?" He asked. Mello sat next to him, and put his arm around the redhead's shoulder. "I like that painting if you do."

Matt only smiled.


	13. Bombing and Virginity

"Jeasus, they're talking about another neuclear holocaust," Matt said, crumpling up the newpaper and throwing it away, "What garbage."

Mello looked at Matt and laughed.

"I think It'd be interesting to see a neuclear holocaust."

"It's not that, damn it. It's that it makes no sense," he griped, throwing his hands in the air, "Yes, let's bomb the hell outta this country so we can be at peace with them!"

Mello just watched the red head as he got more and more fustrated.

"God damn it!" He yelled, "Can't they see that bombing for peace is like Fucking for virginity?"

There was a long pause.

"Wanna promote virginity?" Mello asked with a grin.


End file.
